Tension
by zziggystardustt
Summary: Damian and Tim are doing some post-patrol work.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Not sure if there'll be more to this or not. Also Damian is aged up to late teens or early twenties.

"Hovering over my shoulder will not make this go faster Damian." Damian was and had been for the past hour leaning on the back of his chair as he sat at his computer.

"If you weren't so incompetent Drake we could've been done hours ago." Damian muttered twirling his mask around his finger.

"Oh right because hacking into Lex Corp is such a simple task."

"-TT-" God, Tim hated that noise. Damian's favorite means of expressing his general displeasure or indifference. There was really only so much of Damian's annoying smugness Tim could handle for one evening, and patrolling earlier with him had stretched his patience. He turned his chair around to tell Damian to go bother someone else.

"Ow!" Damian's mask hit him squarely in the eye, Tim hadn't realized Damian had still been twirling it around his finger. It stung and would definitely leave a nice purple bruise in the morning. And now he was done, he just wanted Damian anywhere but in the same room as him. Eyes closed spinning his chair around to face Damian he gritted out, "Just go, this is going to take another few hours and honestly I've had enough of your shit for one night. When I open my eyes, for your sakes I hope you're gone or have found someone else to bother."

Hesitantly Tim opened his eyes only to be met by green ones inches away from his own. "Not going anywhere Drake. Do I really bother you that much? What are you going to do about it? You know and I know that I'm better than you, you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried."

Tim growled, surging out of his chair and grabbing the front of Damian's costume "Get lost brat."

"Don't you think I'm a bit old for you to be calling me 'brat' still. Should think of some new insults Drake or should I add that to the list of things you're incapable of? It's a fairly long list you know, fighting, hacking apparently-"

"Fuck you."

Damian snorted "-TT- That's probably something else I could add to the list that you can't do."

Tim disentangled his hand from Damian's costume and grabbed at Damian's crotch intending to shock Damian into leaving him alone. He received a shock himself, surprised to find Damian evidently aroused and hard. "What this gets you hot, arguing with me? You're kidding right?"

"Does it feel like I'm kidding to you? God you're so dense Drake, can't even take a hint. I've been after this for the past year and you never realized-"

"Wha-?"

"All those times I've patrolled with you, stayed after to work on a case in the cave. I tried dropping hints, thought I'd have to spell it out for you, though goading you into it seems to at least done something." Tim realized he still had his hands on Damian and dropped them immediately quickly turning away from him to face the computer again.

"Damian I…."

"What Tim?" And Tim turned around pulling Damian against his chest and kissed him. The Lex Corp. hacking would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is going in an explicit direction, oops. Anyways it's going up on AO3 where I can get away with it. So consider this finished for now I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Tim ducked back as he caught a glance of Damian walking down the hallway retreating back into the safety of his room pressing his back to the door. It had been a week since he had kissed Damian. What could have possibly possessed him to do such a stupid thing? He hated Damian, couldn't stand him why in the world did he kiss him. Not just once either, it was a certified make out he had hickeys to prove it. He'd turned them around pushing Damian against the desk his computer was on and thoroughly kissed him. Tim shuddered at the memory of it, sliding down the door to sit on the floor.

How long could he actually avoid Damian? Bruce was back in town so they wouldn't have to patrol together and Wayne Manor was certainly big enough he could avoid him if he was careful. This was something he did not want to confront. He had actually enjoyed kissing Damian and that scared him. Scared him so much he was cowering in his room just to avoid him. He knew they should talk, he should explain to Damian that it was all in the heat of the moment, that it didn't mean anything. Damian just had a crush right? Or was he just messing with him? Tim honestly wouldn't put either of those possibilities out of consideration, but no, there was definitely something there in those kisses. Tim groaned, he was getting way too worked up about this. He was sitting in his room blushing thinking about kissing Damian, this was the last thing he'd ever imagined doing. Not only blushing, he realized with dismay. He was now sporting a hard-on.

He awkwardly got to his feet and walked to the bathroom, a cold shower was in order. He wasn't going to sit in his room hiding from Damian jerking off to thoughts of him. He just wouldn't. If he did that, for some stupid reason it would add so much more too all this, he'd be committed to something. He gasped as the cold water hit his back, and oh god it was nearly the same noise Damian had made when Tim had sucked a hickey just under his jaw. He wondered if Damian was still sporting that one, how he would've explained it away. He moaned, no longer stuck with just a hard-on but a full on erection. And dammit, he couldn't resist touching himself, sliding a hand down his stomach and curling it around the base of his cock. He brought his hand up the shaft slowly and circled his finger around the tip rubbing away some of the precome and whimpering at how sensitive it was. Sliding his hand back down and up Tim found a rhythm he liked, slow but hard. He closed his eyes enjoying it and without warning pictured Damian there, Damian's hand wrapped around his cock getting him off. Damian in the shower with him, naked, water dripping from his shoulders and hair hanging in his eyes. "Ahh!" Tim cried out and came, hot and sticky over his hand.

Even if he didn't want to, he had to talk to Damian.

Chapter 3

Tim slunk down to the cave, Damian usually started his day off with a workout down there and Tim was hoping to catch him without anyone else around. If Jason or Dick ever caught wind of this he'd never hear the last of it. He made it down to the cave in the clear, no sight of Dick and Jason. The cave was in fact entirely empty, no Damian either. He guessed it would have to wait.

"Looking for someone Drake?"

"Holy hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Damian was perched on one of the beams supporting the ceiling of the cave smirking down at Tim.

"-TT- If I gave you a heart attack Drake that would be a disappointment considering how much fun we had the other night."

"I – err about that..." Tim stuttered.

Damian dropped down from the beam landing gracefully in front of him. "What about that Tim? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, that you don't want more." Damian had a wicked grin on his face now as he continued, "You thought about it didn't you, about me. Don't lie to me Drake, I thought about you too. Really Drake it could be so good between us, I'm not sure what's stopping you."

That got to him, what actually was stopping him? He knew he wanted this but what was still nagging in the back of his mind? Something wouldn't let him just say yes, he needed something else from this. A sort of assurance before he could commit to it.

"I don't think I can give up control Damian."

"Explain?"

"I mean I don't like surprises. I like things to go the way I want them to, the way I've planned. I want to be in control of myself and the things around me, I can't just hand over the reins to you like that."

Damian's grin was now even wider. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear Drake."

"No I don't think you understood me Damian, I can't not with you or anyone. You are always in control and I can't do that-"

Damian's laughter cut him off. "What makes you think I want to be in control Drake?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't want to control you. I don't even want any semblance of control. I want you to do what you want. You think I always need to be in control like you? Well I don't. It's a nice change of pace giving up control, I crave that Drake and I want you to give it to me."

"I-"

"Think about it Drake." And Damian brushed by him and walked up the stairs leading back up to the manor.

That was the last thing Tim had expected. He did have a lot to think about and now apparently needed to have another talk with Damian when he made up his mind. But as he stood there his mind was beginning to make itself up without logical thought. He wanted what Damian had just offered him. Everything.

Chapter 4

Tim patrolled with Dick that night. It was a slow night and they found themselves sitting on a rooftop chatting. Dick was animatedly regaling one of his circus stories to Tim, acting it out really. Tim had mostly tuned it out chiming in with the occasional obligatory "Uh huh" and "Oh really?" His mind was elsewhere, had been all patrol. He'd decided that yes he would give it a go with Damian, that he'd unconsciously decided for himself but now he was hung up on another problem. He'd never been with another guy before. How in the world was he supposed to be with Damian, who was always so confident, if he had no clue what he was doing?

"Tim. Hey Tim! Earth to Tim this is ground control, come in."

"Oh sorry Dick I was spacing out a bit there."

"Oh really, and what could possibly be more interesting than the time the circus went to Belarus?" Dick was standing animatedly waving his arms around.

"Well for one thing, I've heard this story at least five times in the past year and well…I have a lot on my mind."

Dick sat down next to him cross legged "Really? Care to share? I'm all ears Timmy."

Well if he was going to talk to anyone about this he supposed Dick was the person he would go to.

"Dick, have you ever done it with another guy before?"

"Huh? Well ya I- wait what?! Um why do want to know? I mean not that I wouldn't talk about it if I had, or that there's anything wrong with that. Sure like I could talk about it hypothetically and-" Tim sighed. He wasn't sure what he'd expected but Dick was definitely being evasive.

"Dick you're babbling, just forget I asked. Let's just call it a night, Gotham's been quiet we can head back." Tim grabbed the ledge of the building roof and pulled himself to his feet reaching into his belt for his grapple hook to get down to where they'd left the batmobile. He felt a tug on his cape. Dick had grabbed it and pulled Tim back down to sit next to him. Dick peeled his mask off and looked over at Tim.

"Okay, sorry, I can be serious about this, really. Why do you want to know? I mean I'll tell you either way but, I don't know maybe I can help a bit if you tell me why." If Tim trusted anyone, it was Dick, he decided to spill. Everything came out in a rush.

"IkissedDamianinthecavelastweekandnowhewantstohavesexandIdotoobutI'veneverdoneitwithaguyandhewantsmetotaketheleadandI'mnotsurehowcauseIdon'twanttoscrewup!"

"Whoa, back up a minute..You and Damian? I never would've guessed, I thought you guys hated each other?"

"Well I thought we did too and then I was kissing him, I have no idea why but I want it. I mean to be with him, I want that."

Dick let out a low whistle. "Sounds like you got yourself into a mess Timmy."

"The problem is I don't want out of it."

"No I suppose you wouldn't. Why come ask me though?"

Tim shrugged looking for the right words. "I trust you. You're not going to run and blab to everyone. You're honest, or at least I hope you'll be honest with me. And you're my big brother, it's your job to give me advice and stuff I can't go ask Bruce about this… Oh fuck! What if Bruce finds out I can't just have sex with Damian he's Bruce's son, oh god he'll kill me. I didn't even think about that, ohnoohnoohno."

"Tim look at me, chill. You and Damian are both adults. Even if Bruce finds out it's none of his business anyways, really, what's he gonna do?"

"Nonono I can't just chill out, Dick you don't get it! HE-WILL-KILL-ME."

"Tim," Tim was still incoherently panicking, "TIM," Dick spoke firmly and loudly to get his attention. Tim stopped and looked at him. "Tim, I screwed Jason." Tim just stared at Dick.

Chapter 5

Words came back to Tim, "You and Jason did what?! When? Did Bruce know? Does he know now? Waitwaitwait Jason let you screw him, not the other way around? Cause' I would think, I mean you know Jason seems like the kind of guy who would want to do the screwing, not take it, though that's what I thought about Damian so I guess I'm not a good judge of anything really."

"Alright, one thing at a time then. Do remember when I was in New York and Jason was sort of impersonating me?"

"Um ya, had his own Nightwing suit and everything right?"

"Yup. Anyways we, uh, got a bit close on a rooftop and well stuff happened. And no Bruce didn't know about it, but well world's greatest detective, he found out. We don't really talk about it much, Jason and I. He's been with other guys since, I haven't, I'm happy with Babs. I'm not really into guys it just kinda happened. I'm not saying it wasn't good, cause' it was, but I wouldn't want to do it again. Anyways shows what you don't know about people, I didn't think Jason would want to bottom either, well I was wrong."

"You two did it while both wearing Nightwing suits? That's unbelievably kinky Dick."

"That's all you took away from that!" Dick lightly punched Tim in the shoulder as Tim giggled. At least he wasn't freaking out anymore, if Bruce found out well then he'd deal with it, but just in case he'd ask.

"Dick, was Bruce mad?"

"That Jason and I had sex? No he wasn't upset about that, it was more the part where it happened on a rooftop that he had a problem with. Something about security footage to erase."

Tim snorted "Oh god, there is nothing worse I can think of than having Bruce have to erase your kinky rooftop sex tape!"

"It's not a sex tape Tim."

"Do you think there's a copy of it somewhere? Now that would be great leverage for blackmail."

"Tim I didn't tell you this so you could use it against me, I'm not ashamed by it, but I thought you wanted my advice not blackmail material."

Tim stopped giggling instantly feeling bad "Sorry Dick, that wasn't very nice of me, I took that one a bit far. Am I allowed to ask another question? I promise I can handle this, I really do need the advice, and I want make sure I do it the right way with Damian."

"Tim, you know there isn't really a right way to have sex? Just do what you think is right, make sure Damian is cool with whatever you are doing, but other than that you get to make it up as you go."

"But still what if I do something wrong?!"

"Talk first, figure out what your limits are and what his are. Don't do anything you're uncomfortable with, I know Damian is pushy but don't let that make you do things you don't want to. If you don't want to have sex with him yet he'll wait if that's what he really wants. Tell him you've never fucked a guy before, you two can figure it out together. Really Tim you're not going to mess anything up."

"You really think so?"

"Ya, really Timmy."

"Thanks."

"Alright let's call it a night then. Anyways now I have to search through the main computer to make sure that security footage really is gone!"


End file.
